The present invention relates to an automobile roof structure which includes a detachable roof section and a windshield frame. The detachable roof section is secured selectively to the windshield frame by a simple fastening means. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in fastening means for fastening the detachable roof section to the windshield frame. The fastening means of the present invention obviates the installation problems encountered with known devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,681 discloses an automobile roof structure which includes a detachable roof section, first and second fastening means for fastening the detachable roof section to a windshield frame and a roll bar.
The first fastening means includes a tension-locking device. The second fastening means includes clamping locks.
However, this conventional automobile roof structure is complex and includes many components.